Recovery
by Artemussilvourfox
Summary: Third story in my series. Takes place after B.O.W. The story of Seto's recovery. Collection of Kaiba brother antics and one-shots.
1. A Cane is The Perfect Weapon

Welcome to the next installment of my series. All these one-shots take place right after the events _Things Change, for Better or for Worse_ where the lucky readers can witness Kaiba's recovery from his injuries and how Mokuba and Noah will drive him insane with their antics. This will be fun.

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

A Cane is the Perfect Weapon

It was ten minutes exactly.

Ten minutes after Ishizu left Mokuba and Noah reappeared with big grins.

"What are you two grinning about?" Seto demanded. They didn't say anything, but show two pictures on a digital camera. To his embarrassment they were both when Ishizu kissed him, once on his brow and his cheek.

"Memories of what could have been." Noah lamented, continuing with clichés of lost love. Seto made a mental note to have Roland destroy the camera once they left the hospital, otherwise he expected those pictures to be posted all over the internet by the afternoon.

The doctor expected him to remain there for a week. Seto Kaiba wouldn't let himself waste away for a week. After threatening to buy the hospital and shut it down. Kaiba left by the end of the day. They begged him to use a wheelchair, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm not running down the stairs just give me a cane." He was supplied one, it was something an old crony would use, but it sufficed. Kaiba preferred a cane than any piece of support. A wheelchair was bulky and immobile in certain areas, creating a weakness. A cane could be used as a weapon to bludgeon attackers. As well as using it to trip Noah when they exited the elevator.

* * *

P.S. Some one-shots will be very short and some very long.

P.S.S. I normally write the month in which this happens if there's no date assume it's happening in the same month as the previous one-shot.

Oh...review please?


	2. They Miss Her

Yugioh Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

They Miss Her

He noticed something was wrong a few days later. All his bodyguards appeared depressed.

"What's wrong with you, Hiroko?" Kaiba snapped after listening to the man sigh one too many times.

"Well, sir, I just miss driving Miss Ishtar. She always talked to me."

"Really, sounds like to me you were attracted to her." Seto said with hostility which forced Hiroko to take back what he said and stay quiet. It continued, he asked Fubeta, the bodyguard with the yellow sunglasses, and he replied the same way. Even Roland started with him.

"Shut up, Roland." He said when heard the same line from the man's mouth. "Where the hell is this coming from anyway?"

Roland shamefully answered, "It was Mr. Noah, sir he said that we should say how much we miss her, so you would miss her too."

"Oh?" Seto replied in a mocking tone, "Do you _think_ I should miss her?"

"If it isn't crossing the line, sir, you appeared happier when she was around."

Kaiba remained silent and stood from his desk, "Roland, tell my secretary to reschedule everything for tomorrow."

"Why is that sir?"

"Because I will be busy _murdering_ Noah."

Mokuba fell off his bed when Noah came bursting in and panting heavily. "I thought…he wouldn't…be able…to run."

"What?" Mokuba got up and waited for the boy to catch his breathe.

"Seto…just came...at me with his cane."

"He found out what you did." Mokuba scratched Saber's ears, "I warned you."

"Oh _pasha_, Mokuba, you think I don't do these little _shenanigans_ without realizing the risks do you? Besides," Noah sat upon Mokuba's bed as if it were his throne, "it's for his own good. He was foolish to let her go."

"What did you want Seto to do? _Force_ her to stay?"

Noah enthusiastically nodded, "Yes and make her be our maid. Well, my maid."

"Pervert!" Mokuba accused and pulled Noah out of his room, "Stop poisoning me with your perverted-ness!"

"It was sarcasm, Mokuba, I was being sarcastic!"

"You said that _way_ too seriously!" Mokuba opened the door to throw his brother out, but the boy suddenly paled and bolted under the bed. There Seto stood in the door frame with his cane readied like a sword.

"Where is he?"


	3. Girl Problems

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Girl Problems

"I don't know if she likes me." Mokuba sighed as he relayed to Noah about his 'crush' on Rebecca Hawkins. "I know she has a crush on Yugi, but Rebecca _knows_ he likes Téa."

"And how do you know that?" Noah casually asked from cushioned chair.

"She told me. I was walking Saber in the park and happen to bump into her. We were talking and she happened to bring it up." Mokuba left out the little detail that she burst into tears and said everything in frantic sobs.

"Did you say anything about your feelings then?"

"No, I thought it was inappropriate. I hinted about it when we were playing outside around Christmas."

"So what did she say?"

Mokuba shrugged, "Nothing, but she confused me."

"How so?"

"She said I was a good friend."

Noah tsked, "That's not good."

"Tell me about it." Mokuba sat up from the couch, "She's trying to stick me in the friend slot."

"Are you still talking to her?"

Mokuba looked at him, "Yeah I—are you writing this down?!" He jabbed an accusing finger to the notepad in Noah's hands.

"Just playing the part of the shrink that's all," He flung the notepad away and laced his fingers neatly together. "You were saying?"

"We E-mail each other."

"Uh-huh, have you said anything in your E-mails?"

"Uh _no,_ I'm not going to spill my guts in an E-mail; it's like confessing your love on their answering machine. It's totally desperate."

"Looks like you're in a tight spot. Well if you want my advice say you'll be too busy to E-mail all the time and only do it once a week then twice a week."

"That sounds like I don't want to talk to her."

"Exactly, why do you think she has a crush on Yugi? Because he's unavailable," Mokuba pondered the logic carefully.

"I'll try it, but I'll kick your butt if this doesn't work."

Noah chuckled, "Spoken like a true Kaiba with dating problems. Speaking of which, your little online chatting has given me an idea of reconnecting Miss Ishtar with Seto."

* * *

Seto couldn't believe this. When he saw the E-mail and who it was from Kaiba thought Ishizu was stalking him. Until he read the message, "It's good to hear from you, Mokuba, although I'm wondering how you acquired my address. I've been doing well and everything has been settled. I hope Seto's recovery has been going well and you two behave yourselves."

"MOKUBA!" Seto hurried down the hall with his cane, "Have you been hacking into my E-mail _again?!"_

"No! Why?"

"I got an E-mail from Ishizu."

"Oh that's wonderful news." Noah piped up from down the hall.

"Who got an E-mail from Mokuba?"

Mokuba peeked from his bedroom door, "I didn't send it I swear."

Kaiba didn't have to put two and two together. He banged on Noah's door, "You sneaky little bastard!"

"I was only helping! If she really didn't care then she wouldn't have replied."

"I _know_ she cares what you can't seem to comprehend is I don't _care_ about her!"

"Then you wouldn't have risked your life to save her!"

Seto stomped back into his office. There was no way he was going to get it through that brat's head. Instead he sat back down and started to type, "Noah sent you this E-mail through my address, so if you feel like talking to them use this address." Kaiba typed it in, "And by the way, no they're not behaving and I'm lucky to be alive at all."


	4. Segway Runaway

Hah yes, anybody feel like giving me a crazy idea that would happen to the Kaiba Brothers feel free to leave an idea in a review.

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Segway Runaway

January 31st.

Mokuba was studying on the couch for a big test when something slow moving caught his attention. He glanced at the door to watch Noah glide by and went back to reading. It wasn't anything new to him.

It wasn't for Kaiba.

Especially since this was happening in his company building.

"That was Noah on a segway wasn't it?" Seto asked when Noah spun on the vehicle past the office door again.

"Yup,"

…

"Why is he wearing a helmet and goggles?"

"Is he?" Mokuba checked as Noah made another round. He made an astonished face, "wow he is." And continued reading without another thought on it.

Seto didn't like his reaction, "Mokuba, _your_ brother is riding around on your Christmas present and disrupting my work."

"Sorry, but contrary to your belief I have no control over him." He sighed as he felt his brother's deadly glare. "Noah,"

Noah stopped in mid-turn, "Yes?"

"Since you're up get me a soda…and some Inderal for Seto," Mokuba quickly hid behind his book to avoid Seto's glare.

The green-haired Kaiba gave a thumb's up, "Alright on the carbonated drink. The Inderal may take some time," and he slowly zoomed off.

"That looks cool." Angel said in a flat tone as she and Roland entered the office.

"Why is she here?" Kaiba demanded while the man handed him some files.

"Immigration came for Rosa." The girl immediately answered. Roland hushed his daughter and told her not to say such things.

"Well?" The CEO pressed.

"…Our nanny's on vacation." He said and his daughter took the opportunity to place a card on Seto's desk. Her father was flabbergasted, but Kaiba took the card and read it. It was an invitation to the girl's birthday.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not hang around a bunch of seven year olds."

Angel shrugged, "I guess that works." She grabbed a large plastic container that had her drawing things and sat down next to Mokuba.

"Angel we should be—"

"She can stay."

"Oh," Roland stood there for a couple of seconds.

"You have to do work." Kaiba elaborated that the man couldn't stay. He understood and left.

"So, Angel, where are you having your birthday?" Mokuba made small talk while she drew a cat.

"Our place," She answered with no enthusiasm.

"What are your friends and you going to do?"

"They'll be at Matt Nariko's Birthday party." The last name rung a bell to the two Kaiba's.

"Wasn't that the last name of the guy whose face we drew all over, Seto?"

"That would be correct." Seto replied to Mokuba's question.

"Why are your friends going to his party?"

"Because he's got an indoor pool," Angel replied spitefully, "He talks about it _all the time_."

Kaiba made a noise of contempt, "Doesn't sound like _friends_ to me."

"They're easily impressed, it's their flaw." The conversation ceased as Noah came motoring in. He snapped off his goggles and tossed Mokuba his soda. Noah presented a plastic pharmacy bag to Kaiba. "It's not Inderal, but it'll calm you down."

Seto took the bag and threw it into the trash.

Noah traveled to the couch and Angel watched in amusement. "And how are you today Miss Roland?"

"Very bored."

"Oh…" There was a long silence before Noah sighed and said, "Well I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Angel questioned as Noah started to leave on his segway.

"To the men's room."

"On a scooter, that's a little much isn't it?"

Noah thought about this carefully, "I suppose you're right," he got off, "I'll be right back." As soon as he was out of sight Angel jumped on the segway with an uncharacteristic grin.

"I'm keeping _this._" Angel told them and disappeared.

Mokuba was in tears when Noah returned and demanded. "Where's my segway?!" They let him run around and try to look for it. Finally he yelled, "Where is it?!"

"Angel stole it." Seto replied bluntly. Mokuba couldn't hold it in and fell to the ground laughing.

"That's not funny!" Noah scolded and eyed Kaiba's computer monitor in disbelief, "Are you laughing behind there?!"

Seto glared at Noah with a somber expression, "Does it look like I've been laughing?" he asked rhetorically.

Noah kept on fuming, "That evil little girl!" and ran out of the office.

He never got his segway back.


	5. Surfing the Internet

Ok...Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Potter Pupper Pals belongs to Neil Cicierega

Caramelldansen belongs to its proper creator (just go on to Youtube and write 'caramelldansen yugioh' and you'll know what I'm talking about).

* * *

Surfing the Internet

Mokuba cautiously peeked into Noah's room. The reason being that he heard hysterical laughter coming from the boy's room, but that didn't mean it was necessarily funny. The last time Mokuba went to investigate he saw something his virgin eyes should have never seen.

"Noah…?" to his relief Noah was just sitting at the computer monitor barely able to breathe. He turned in his swivel chair wiping tears from his face.

"M-mokuba!!! You have to look-hahaha!"

Mokuba did as Noah replayed the video he was watching. It was on a website for people to post videos. The boy felt his eyes widened. The screen played a strange techno song and to the music animations of Yugi, Ryo, Marik (and what appeared to be their darker sides) as well as Joey and…Kaiba?! They were doing a ridiculous dance that involved shaking their hips and opening and closing their hands above their heads.

Mokuba pointed at the screen, "You better hope Seto never sees that."

"And why is that?"

"This would be the powder keg that will set off the Third World War."

Noah pondered for a second, "Yes I suppose you're right…."

"What's this called anyway?"

Noah pointed at the title, "Caramelldansen."

"Huh," Mokuba reflected on it, "Well we better keep this between us."

"Oh! I think there's one with just us!" Noah clicked on a link in the related videos section and the two watched silently. It had all three of them doing the 'Caramelldansen' except Mokuba would stay and it would switch between Seto and Noah.

"Oh my god, pause it!" They stopped the video exactly where a younger Seto and Mokuba were dancing.

…

"That is adorable." Noah commented.

…

"Let's send it to _Ishizu!_" Mokuba cracked an impish grin.

"Yes!" Noah immediately agreed and pasted the link in an E-mail message to send to the woman.

"Sister, what are you looking at?" Marik came upon Ishizu on her laptop muffling her laughter.

* * *

She quickly closed it, "Why do you think I was looking at something, Marik?"

Her brother crossed his arms, "Well I've never seen you laugh so hard at bills before." He knew he caught her in a tight spot, "Come on let's see it." Marik coaxed and together they watched the video.

By the end Marik was trying to get air.

* * *

"Hey what's this?" Mokuba clicked on the video to play it, "Potter Puppet Pals?" They watched the digital shorts of 'Bothering Snape' and 'Trouble at Hogwarts' and were hooked. "Play 'The Wizard Swears' next." Mokuba demanded and the two eagerly watched.

"What are you two doing?" They hurried to cover the monitor from Seto's view.

"Nothing," Mokuba replied innocently.

"VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE!" the boys were deadly quiet as Seto glared at them.

"**What** did that computer just say?"

"EXPECTO PATRONADS!" the Harry Potter puppet sassed on the video.

The situation deteriorated from there.

Seto set it up so they could not view the website ever again, but that didn't stop them. They concocted a plan to get revenge.

The two made Roland record them and they were dressed in Gryffindor uniforms to reenact their favorite Potter Puppet Pals video.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Mokuba said.

Noah zoomed into the screen, "And I'm Ron."

"Let's go bother Snape."

"Right-O!" Then Mokuba and Noah hurried into Seto's office and Roland recorded completely horrified of the outcome.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" two screams followed by a flash of green light and the boys were on the floor while their bodies sizzled. Roland didn't expect that. "Wow that actually worked." Roland's jaw dropped including the camera to witness Kaiba with chalk white skin and slit nostrils. The fake Kaiba kicked the two corpses, "Fancy that."

* * *

Roland jolted awake and hurried to his daughter's room to disable the internet. She was forbidden to watch Potter Puppet Pals again!


	6. Valentine Fiasco

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Valentine Fiasco

February 14.

Seto Kaiba hated Valentine's Day. He made this known to everyone. So Noah celebrated it as much as possible. He sent every single Kaiba corp. employee a valentine card all written by _him_. The best part was all the cards weren't signed so there were several speculations of who the card holder's secret admirer was.

Many female workers thought their secret admirer was Kaiba.

To top off that horrible migraine thousands of cards were send to the CEO from his many fangirls and security needed to be doubled when very determined fans tried to deliver chocolate to Seto personally.

"Do you see why I hate this stupid day so much?" Seto cautiously peeked behind the shades of his window. Hordes of women were gathered outside Kaiba corp.

"Is one of them wearing a chicken suit?" Mokuba had joined him and squinted at something yellow with red.

"Who knows with their sick thinking," Kaiba sat back down at his desk and started to type, "I guess I have to change my E-mail address early_ this _month." He retorted Mokuba suddenly stood beside his brother.

"By the way, where's Noah?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen that brat in a few hours." They suspiciously checked the hall for any sign of the boy. In that moment loud screaming from the women of Domino shook the building.

"What's got them so excited?" Mokuba hurried to the shades and peered out of them. His face paled, "Seto! Come here! It's Noah!"

"What are you talking about?" His question was answered by what he saw below. He didn't recognize Noah at first since he was wearing a brown wig, but his signature _trench coat_ Kaiba certainly knew. "The one day I don't wear it." Kaiba snarled.

The two witnessed Noah bolt through the mob and dive into their limo. The car took off and so did the women. "That's pathetic. We need an imposter stealing my clothes to get them to leave?" Seto had an aching feeling his clothing would not return in one piece.

He was right too.

Kaiba's poor trench coat had tears all along the edges and stains he wasn't in the mood to figure out what made them.

What did Noah have to say about this?

"Hey I got rid of them didn't I?" The CEO glared across the table at Noah with several lipstick smooches all over his face. From his expression and the fact he didn't remove them, Noah's selflessness was nothing but a sham.

"Maybe you should learn by now _not_ to reply to the fan mail!" The scolding was discontinued when dinner arrived. There was a stifling silence until Mokuba had another thought.

"Where's Saber?" The Kaiba brothers looked about them for a sign of the mansion pet. The dog was nowhere in sight. Saber did appear when Mokuba called him they didn't expect several puppies to waddle behind him. Mokuba's mouth shaped a huge 'O' and Noah could only stare.

"Where has he been keeping them?" Noah pondered as one of the puppies placed its paws on his lap and made a small yelp. Mokuba had eagerly picked a black one up and laughed as it licked his face.

"Can we keep them, Seto?"

Seto didn't respond, but glared at Saber, "We're getting you fixed." The canine put his ears back. "And no," Kaiba answered his question.


	7. Birthday At Kaibaland

Sorry about the long wait I'll try to keep up with updates.

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Birthday at Kaibaland

February 18.

Angel couldn't say she didn't expect it. She was right that all her friends went to Matt Nariko's house, Mom had forgotten as usual and Dad left early for work. His present was on the table. The girl didn't bother to open it. Instead, in her pajamas she sat down to watch cartoons.

_At least the TV doesn't ditch me for a __**pool**__._ Angel thought glumly. She absentmindedly watched the television until there was a knock at the door. The little girl carefully cracked the door. "Who there?" She stepped away to let Mokuba and Noah enter. "What are you two doing here?"

"For a Birthday Kidnapping!" Mokuba grinned as he handed her a tiara and spun a noise-maker. Angel gave him a blank expression.

"You're happy because it's someone else for a change." Noah replied and flung a sack in front of him. "Now put her in the sack so we can get on with this."

Mokuba whispered, "We're not putting her in the sack, Noah."

"What?! So you _lied_ to me?!" Mokuba nodded and his step-brother gave a brutish glare. Mokuba scooted Angel to get up and get dressed while Noah went running about the apartment for his segway. "Where did that girl put it?"

Angel came out in a blue shirt and jeans with flowers on the one knee. "You'll never find it. Unlike _you_ I hid it so it can't be stolen."

"You're awfully uncouth for a little girl." Noah spat, the girl just ignored him and took Mokuba's hand to lead her out. "What nerve!" the green-haired Kaiba continued even in the limo he muttered to himself about her 'unladylike manners'.

Angel didn't ask any questions, she had a pretty good idea where they were going. They went to Kaibaland. She couldn't hide her smile when the girl saw all her friends were there plus a mountain of presents.

* * *

It was the greatest birthday she ever had. They did everything in the theme park: the roller coasters, the haunted house, that jungle place. Well that's what she did, the girl's hung around the toy land area and the few boys were in the dueling arena. Angel convinced the more spineless of her friends to go with her and by the end the poor girl was ready to pass out.

The cake was enormous; frosted with blue icing and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon decorated on top. To make it perfect there was at least a hundred flavors of ice cream as well as a large fountain of soda.

After the food were the presents. Angel sat upon a throne and the lady dressed as Dark Magician Girl handed her a gift to open. She kind of liked it as the girl announced whose present it was they were placed under the spotlight to win her approval. Angel spared everyone _too_ much embarrassment with her reactions.

The toys ranged from dolls, stuffed animals, yo-yos, hula hoops, jump ropes, Duel Monster cards, the newest game system and numerous video games to go with it. The humorous part was the gift that came from Noah: a helmet. His response was he didn't want her attempting a lawsuit if she was injured on _his_ segway.

Then something unexpected happened. Everyone thought it was Mr. Kaiba coming their way, but it was Kaibaman. The children, nonetheless, cheered and flocked around the Duel Monster who handed out balloons.

"When did we hire that guy?" Noah whispered. Mokuba said he didn't know. Kaibaman after challenged the Dark Magician character to a duel and the kids loved it. They thought it was so funny when they summoned themselves. The duel didn't last that long when Kaibaman amazingly summoned all three Blue-Eyes and polymerized them into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The children were awed with the sudden win and chanted Kaibaman's name as he gracefully left.

Mokuba and Noah had their mouths agape as soon as they saw the dragons.

* * *

"That was the best Birthday I ever had." Angel honestly said as they brought her home and she dragged her presents in the apartment. "That was really nice of you guys to do."

"Your welcome," Mokuba chimed brightly with his own bag, "We better go put these away before you dad gets home."

Noah struggled with an enormous unicorn and when he finally fit it in the door he tossed it upon the living room floor. "Good luck putting this in your room little girl," Noah quickly retreated to the limo; he wanted to get to Kaibacorp. as fast as possible.

When they got there the two cautiously peeked into Seto's office, the CEO was busy scowling at his computer and typing in a fluid rapid motion. He was uncharacteristically slouched over. "Are you two going to come in?" Mokuba and Noah took seats around Kaiba's chair. "How did the girl like the party?"

"Why don't you tell us?" The precise clicking slowed dramatically. He demanded what Noah was talking about. "You know, Kaiba_man_, unless you lend your most precious cards to some cosplayer."

Kaiba dramatically stood, "Let me explain something to you, you little sea monkey." In mid-sentence he grasped his cane and started for the door, "Those cards are copies and can only be used _in_ the theme park. Also since Kaibaman is virtually a useless card without its special effect, it would be pointless to have it in a deck without the Blue-Eyes."

"Alright no need to get snippy about it, I was just saying."

"Well maybe you…should learn not to ask…such stupid questions." Kaiba's sudden breathlessness alerted the two boys as they hurried to his side.

"Are you ok, Seto?" The man clutched his chest and announced he needed to sit down before collapsing on the couch. To Kaiba's dislike Noah called the doctor. The physician quickly figured out what was wrong.

"Mr. Kaiba, you've been doing strenuous activity." Noah crudely remarked that 'typing that hard can do that' and Mokuba immediately silenced him. "I understand the idea of not to appear…vulnerable, but it's been less than two months. You should be moving as little as possible plus taking physical therapy which I know you are doing neither."

"You know why I can't do that."

"You mean your gift to unknowingly attract hordes of women? Yes, I saw that news coverage four days ago.... Well, there are _men_ in that profession."

Kaiba coughed loudly, "…It's the same thing…with them."

The three eyed him in surprise, "I guess that would explain the _ugly_ looking women then." The doctor was writing on his form while the Kaiba brothers glanced at each other. "How about my wife then? Melissa does physical therapy and hasn't had a restraining order from her patients."


	8. Physical Therapy

Yeah this isn't so great, but next chapter is (seriously it is).

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Physical Therapy

Mokuba and Noah were suspicious.

Dr. Nakamura's wife came as she was suppose to and was to work with Seto for an hour. Barely ten minutes she burst from the gym with a beat red face and left without answering their questions.

* * *

_"I have some questions to ask you." The woman thought it was about her education and began to rattle off the two colleges she attended until he snidely interrupted, "That's not what I meant." Kaiba winced as he was made to sit up and slowly back to the mat. "You married my doctor two years ago, correct?" She said 'yes'. "It must be tough being married to a doctor. I bet he doesn't come home sometimes right?"_

_Her response was he would know her husband was normally helping them. "I know what he does is important and that makes me happy." That had to be the phoniest crap he ever heard._

_"That's the likely excuse isn't it? Always coming to help us; didn't it ever occur to you that he was somewhere else during those 'appointments'?" She said 'no', but her face showed doubt. That's what Kaiba was hoping for. "How old are you?"_

_"…thirty-four." _

_"A thirty-four year old woman without her needs satisfied, am I right?" The sentence immediately made her blush. She proclaimed she forgot something and needed to go home. Kaiba just watched her run out with triumph as his plan worked out perfectly.

* * *

_"Why would you do that?" Noah's obviously questioned after listening to Kaiba's recollection. The man failed to answer and hobbled out of the gym. "Why would he do that?" Noah demanded Mokuba instead.

"Because he _can_ do it, it's a test he does, so he knows if they can be trusted." Mokuba elaborated further. "If you were the object of every woman's fantasy wouldn't you try to see if they would or wouldn't act on it?" He rolled his eyes at Noah's bewildered face. "Who would you believe made sexual advances the Ice Prince Seto Kaiba or one of his adoring fans?"

Noah sat there and started to laugh. "What a conniving fiend! It figures he'd come up with something as twisted as that."

Mokuba snorted, "I recall Seto saying something similar about _you_."

"And that's everything that happened?" Dr. Nakamura asked her calmly. He was still a bit surprised when a nurse told him his wife was here and clearly shaken. Melissa went into hysterics denying anything happened that she took her wedding vows seriously and only loved him. "I know, I know," He hushed her. "I meant did he say anything else?" The woman admitted as she was leaving Mr. Kaiba stood outside her car window until she rolled the window down. After she compiled he paid her for the full session.

"I will never go back there again."

"Yes you will." He elaborated, "Mr. Kaiba only did that because he wanted to get out of the physical therapy which he needs." Dr. Nakamura assured his wife it would be alright, gave her a kiss and left to go back to work.

And she did go back.

Kaiba threatened that even if she wanted to press charges it would be put to question why she waited so long. Melissa said nothing, but did her job and hurried home as soon as it was over. This soon became so continuous she learned not to mind the false advances.

Kaiba was grateful she wasn't a crazy psycho and she kept her mouth shut. The arrangement went sour when Melissa got sick for one of their sessions and a big burly man with tattoos came instead.

"That's my replacement for your wife?!" The CEO yelled at his doctor after the guy left. "Some big oaf named Slasher?!"

"I heard he did very good work in the penitentiary." The physician joked.

"Save me the humor, you moron. She better be here next week."

"She will, she will, but if the tests come back positive I'm afraid my wife will have to quit after the first trimester."

Kaiba sat there in confusion, "So she lied to me then. She made it sound as if there was nothing going on."

Dr. Nakamura chuckled, "I'm sure she fooled around with someone outside of work."

"Oh I'm so glad you aren't accusing me, then."

"Yes, well I don't unwisely accuse anyone without proof."

"Heh, I see." Kaiba promptly hung up and took that rare moment to gaze outside. He accomplished what he wanted to do: get rid of the woman. It was just going to take a few more months. The thought of those words reminded him of a certain blue-eyed Egyptian.

_Ishizu…_He dared to whisper her name through his lips, but couldn't bring himself to it. What was she up to? Was she alright? Was she thinking about him? These questions and a hundred others swarmed his mind until Kaiba couldn't take it. He hacked into Mokuba's E-mail and read anything that came from her. Good thing the kid never deleted his mail.


	9. A Woman's Birthday

I'm actually very proud how this turned out. Hooray!

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

A Woman's Birthday

April 4.

"They are adorable." Ishizu commented as Marik and she passed a house where a family was selling their new litter of puppies.

Marik observed her look at the litter with fondness, "You know we can always get a pet." Ishizu said what she always said whenever he brought the question up. 'No one would be home to watch it' and 'they've had a very bad streak for caring things.'

"Remember the cactus that died?" He agreed to his sister's question, although she failed to acknowledge that plant had a fungus growing on it before they got it. Marik sighed; Ishizu was going to get a surprise when she got home.

Ishizu, meanwhile, had other thoughts on her mind. Mainly, Seto and his brothers, the man was right when he said they wouldn't give him any peace. The videos that were sent, the mob at Kaibacorp, and the pictures of Saber's puppies all brought a smile to her lips. Sometimes when she thought about them she would think more about Seto. Naturally, Ishizu still questioned the feelings between them and whether they could ever work as a couple. The man was stubborn and a jerk, but deep down he was a good man.

When the two got home, Marik blocked her path to the door. "Marik, what are you doing?"

"Just wanted to say, Happy Birthday," Her brother produced a small wrapped package. Ishizu was so shocked, she completely forgot today was her birthday. She thanked Marik and they went inside. There, the woman placed her bag on the floor and sat down to open the present, she was in disbelief. "Come in the kitchen to see the rest of your gift." Her brother idly responded and went into that certain room. Ishizu hurried after him, the dog collar in hand and she let out a slight gasp at the sight.

Sitting on the kitchen floor was an adorable, snow white German shepherd puppy chewing on a red bow that was once attached to it. The puppy paused it action to wag its tail and wobble over to greet the new visitor. As soon as she saw those big round eyes Ishizu was in love and scooped the pup up. "You are beautiful." She praised as the puppy licked her chin. "Where did you get her?"

"That's what this is for." Marik plucked the red card from the table and handed it to his sister. A little perplexed Ishizu sat down with her puppy in her lap and read the letter to herself. Seeing nothing personally meant for her she read the letter aloud:

_Dear Ishizu,_

_Happy Birthday! Just to get that out of the way. Normally on your birthday you get a birthday card, but we couldn't fit everything we wanted to write on it, so here's your birthday letter! Wasting more paper with that explanation now you get all the important info regarding your new lovable pet. As you can guess this puppy was from the litter that our dog Saber is the papa of (enclosed you will find a photo of the father). Although we don't know who the mother is (ironic right?) but we have a few candidates. One being a white German shepherd that lives within five miles of our mansion (she is most likely the mother) and a white Great Dane._

Marik dug out of the envelope the three pictures of Saber and the two female dogs. "I feel like this should be on an animal Jerry Springer." The teen joked. Ishizu waited and continued to read:

_Yeah I know pretty sad right? Well your puppy's had all the important shots before we sent her (Seto thought the traveling would kill her, but…sent us some sort of message she came in one piece ok?) and we'll send the papers for her in your E-mail. So all that needs to be done is to name her, give her love and feed her three times a day (Kaibacorp. brand of course)._

_From, The Kaiba Brothers._

"And that's the end of it." Ishizu put the letter down and just noticed the rest of her 'gifts'. Two dog dishes, leashes, a kennel, several dog toys and the pink dollar Ishizu just placed on the puppy. "I suppose we'll have to buy her that dog food."

"Oh no I send Odion out to go get it. We'll see whether or not 'Kaibacorp. Dog food' exists."

It did exist.

At the Kaiba mansion Mokuba rejoiced when he received Ishizu E-mail, "Ha! She made it there alive. I told you it would work Seto!" Mokuba yelled in triumph down the hall. Noah and Seto soon entered their brother's room although Seto was slightly pulled by Noah. "They've named the puppy Cleo; you thought it would be some weird Egyptian name." The boy directed at his older brother.

"Cleopatra, Mokuba, which was the name of an Egyptian Queen meaning it's a weird Egyptian name."

"Well less weird than the other ones." Noah interjected. Mokuba got their attentions to look at the picture of Ishizu with the puppy. "Doesn't it warm your heart to see a new owner with her puppy?"

"Yeah it must be indigestion." Kaiba retorted and turned to leave.

"Seto when did we form a conglomerate for dog food?" Noah inquired.

"Two months ago," came the vague answer. The two boys looked at each other.

"What's up with him?"

Mokuba shrugged, "Beats me."

* * *

_I'm not writing this to whine to you, but it wasn't fair that you had to leave so soon. I know I got you a plane ticket that very day, but I didn't say you had to use it. Why would I suddenly bring this up? You got everything you needed to say about our…relationship. I didn't, I couldn't think of anything and let you go while muttering 'good riddance'. There are so many things I want to say now, nothing I can disclose in this note if it falls in the wrong hands; they have to be said in person. I think after speaking your feelings so boldly I could return the favor. I don't know as of yet when this chance will come, but I'll tell you one thing so don't completely forget. I…miss you._

Reading what he wrote for any mistakes, Kaiba deleted it.


	10. Celebration

Wow this is longer than my other one-shots and preety happy how it came out. Well enjoy

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Celebration

The month of May was a very good month for the Kaibas.

The blueprints and the steps to construct to their newest project were approved. They would build on islands off of Domino shore previously used as military bases. So Mokuba and Noah wanted to celebrate their brother's success by going out on the town.

There were a few problems with this: One, Kaiba refused to go out. Two, without him they couldn't go anywhere good like a dance club since they served alcohol. Three, Seto would have a fit if they _attempted _to go to a club. So the two came up with another alternative; they said they were going to the arcade and went to a teenage rave instead.

"Are you sure about this?" Mokuba tugged on his torn orange shirt, he was awfully uncomfortable wearing his attire, especially since he worried his jeans would rip in places he didn't want them to. He hurried after Noah as they made their way to the warehouse. "I mean don't these raves have beer _including_ drugs?"

Noah brushed it aside, "There's always that risk at public gatherings, Mokuba." The aqua haired boy wore a ripped up green top and leather pants that were adorn with numerous metal chains. The boy grunt as he tugged the tight pants higher, "Ugh how does Seto wear this all the time?"

Mokuba was more concerned with the freaks with multicolored and spiked hair, numerous pierces all over their bodies as well as atrocious outfits…. On second thought these people were very similar to the duelists in their tournaments.

"Here put this on." Noah tossed him a ridiculously long striped felt hat. "To hide your hair in," he winked, "don't want to be held for ransom by some freaks again right?"

The ebony haired boy scowled, "For your information they were only holding me because I forgot the credit card in the limo." Mokuba secured the lopsided hat atop his head.

Noah chuckled as he fashioned a very familiar fedora hat, "Yes, yes I remember. Well let's go." They were welcomed by the pounding of electronica and strobe lights. Noah was ecstatic; for the first time he was seeing the dingy underworld of teenagers. Mokuba, on the other hand, was terrified; his heart hammered in time to the music and felt as if it would explode. The shadowy forms gyrated and coiled in a wild dance that brought to mind witches dancing around a fire. His thoughts were shattered as these feral dancers shoved him since he obviously violated their space. The boy fought against the crowd and for a second was caught in between two teens that were grinding each other.

"Watch it!" the male hollered and tossed Mokuba aside like a bag of potatoes. The boy scurried away and finally found sanctuary on the other side of the warehouse. That was, until, he smelled something weird and horrified to witness a group of adolescents smoking joints.

"Heeey maaan…" one of the joints was nearly shoved up his nose, "you wanna hit?" Mokuba panicked and hastily spoke in Spanish before ducking away from the group. "That's cool."

_This is a horrible idea. Where's Noah…?_ The kid navigated through the throng as best he could, trying to locate Noah's signature green hair or even the ridiculous pimp hat, but the strobe lights were proving that difficult. Yelling didn't work; his voice was drowned by the symphony of chaos. Then just near him Mokuba heard a familiar pompous voice.

"Do I drink from this?" Mokuba was appalled as Noah put the end of a hookah pipe to his mouth. He quickly swatted the thing from Noah's hands. "Mokuba what are you doing?"

"Me!? What are you _doing?!_"

"I was having a drink!"

"That's a hookah pipe! You smoke from it!"

Noah's face contorted into disgust, "…oohhhh."

"Hey!" the two turned to a rather large teen with tattoos all over his face and arms. "You better be paying for my pipe you busted!" They stared at the broken remnants.

"Uh yeah sure no problem…." Mokuba went to reach for his vest pockets for his wallet only he didn't have his vest on. He laughed feebly, "I think I left my wallet in the car," Noah smacked his brow muttering 'again?' "But if you let me run out I'll go get it."

The thug hoisted Mokuba by his collar, "I have a better idea. How about I beat the crap out of you and your little buddy how does that sound?"

"You can't do this to us!" Noah scrambled against two of the thug's friends, "We are Kaibas, and we're capable of making your lives very unbearable!"

"Wait you mean as in Seto Kaiba?" The thug put two and two together, "that must mean…" he tugged the hat off and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. It was Seto Kaiba's little brother. He just threatened the brother of the cruelest man in the corporate world. The thug was so dazed that when tapped on his shoulder he dumbly turned and was nailed in the face by a briefcase.

Seto stepped past the crumbled teen and gruffly lifted Mokuba to his feet. The other two goons started for the CEO after their shock wore off. They were tackled to the ground by secret service…scratch that, Kaiba's bodyguards apprehended the two. Noah stood there with an arrogant grin before Seto dragged him away from the scene.

The two knew they were in serious trouble was when Seto would not speak to them at all. This is what he was doing now. It was awful, when he yelled the boys had the right to defend themselves, but they couldn't when he was calmly silent. As Kaiba starkly sat there and refused to look at them, they boys felt a wave of dreadful guilt pass through them. They dared not to speak for just a peep from them would rain an avalanche of wrath upon them.

He only started to yell at them when they were at home and Kaiba made them change their clothes. "Well you proved me wrong. I thought 'surely they wouldn't try to sneak into club, they aren't that stupid' I'm ashamed to say you two are dumber than Joey Wheeler!"

"But…" Mokuba started.

"No!" Kaiba's struck a vase and shattered it to pieces. "I won't hear your excuses! I saw that little brat Noah trying to smoke from a hookah pipe!"

"I didn't know…" For once Noah clamped up when Kaiba glared demonically at him.

"I said," He muttered through clenched teeth, "no excuses." Seto took a deep breath and said in a quick fluent tone. "Noah you're grounded for two months and Mokuba will be grounded for one month. You will both lose computer access, cell phones, games, TV and your credit cards taken. You will be home schooled by the tutor and come with me to Kaiba corp. That's all you will do. And trust me I'm not going to change my mind if I feel a little sick." He stormed out and several minutes later they could hear motion as their stuff was removed from their rooms.

The boys felt several emotions pass through them, shame, anger, fear and sadness all rolled up into one. Mokuba focused on keeping his tears under control while Noah muttered several insults about Seto. "How dare he punish me, he's not my father, he doesn't even want me as his brother."

"You have to admit, we were over our heads attempting that and we would probably be stuffed in trash bags by now."

"But his punishment is completely outrageous."

"Is that right?" Seto snapped from the doorway, "Mokuba your punishment is down to three weeks and Noah gets an extra week." Noah was about to protested. "You want it to be three months?"

* * *

The next day Seto summoned Mokuba into his office at the mansion. "Sit down, Mokuba." Mokuba did as he was told and was taken aback when his older brother kneeled in front of him. "Promise me you won't ever do that again." He didn't know what to say until Seto said more firmly, "You're a good kid and…I know that drugs can't do anything for you." The look in his eyes implied something much more personal that he...

His reaction made his eyes widened and responded in a shaky whisper, "O-ok."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Seto hugged him tightly and Mokuba tentatively asked, "When?"

The CEO sighed, "Remember five months before I turned fifteen? When Gozaburo took me to that gathering and you weren't allowed to go?" Mokuba nodded, "One of the many reasons I was so fucked up then." His crude joke earned him a tighter grip from his little brother.

"Are you going to tell Noah?"

Kaiba frowned and made a noise of contempt, "I'll tell him in my own way."

* * *

"I told you I didn't know it was a hookah I thought it was some weird glass!"

"If that's true then that's even sadder than Mokuba not knowing what porn is." They were sitting on the couch as they bickered. "By the way, you were wearing the pimp hat that I burned?"

"I had extras." Noah replied indignantly, "I don't know why you want to talk about it _now_ you didn't feel like it last night."

"You did something completely unacceptably and…I needed you to understand that."

"Yeah I bet you got to do that sort of thing _all the time_."

"Exactly," Noah was only joking, but he glanced at Seto doubtful of what he was hearing, "I don't want you two making my fucked up mistakes."

"Ah, I see, I see, so you had a little problem back then, hmmm?"

Kaiba frowned deeply and got up, "Yes and I don't want you doing the same and we'll just leave it at that."


	11. Meet Marcel

Sorry for the long update my computer was racked with viruses and I needed my laptop's memory completely erased.

So what to say about this part? Not much except setting up for upcoming stories. Marcel will be appearing more than once and at the end there is a slight cameo of a certain main character for the next story. Can you guess who it is?

Also Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Meet Marcel

June 23.

"Noah?" Mokuba should've known by now that if the boy was gone without a trace that he was up to no good, but Mokuba still kept up a false hope. His punishment ended a week ago and he's been trying to make Noah behave himself. Obviously he was failing. Mokuba found the green-haired Kaiba in his room fiddling with a small laptop with a webcam on top. "What are you doing?!" He harshly whispered and quickly locked the door behind him.

"I have to talk to Marcel, he hasn't heard from me in weeks." Noah mentioned of the teen he met in France.

"Why can't you just write him a letter and not risk getting into more trouble than you already are in?"

"Because, Mokuba, I would never be able to find his reply letter in the piles of fan mail." Noah said crudely and cheered when he got the webcam working. "Besides, I'm being very, very cautious."

"Yeah that's why you didn't lock the door." Mokuba sarcastically replied. Noah shushed him as his connection was accepted and the screen displayed a youth around their age.

"Oh you are on." The teen donned dirty blonde locks and his eyes Mokuba guessed were brown. He didn't get a good look since Marcel's glasses were glaring from the brightness of the screen. So the French boy's eyes resembled two large glowing moons. "You have not been on your computer for a long time."

"My computer got taken from me as punishment."

Marcel smiled apologetically, "That is too bad." Mokuba noted the sympathy sounded somewhat forced.

"Oh, Marcel, this is Mokuba I've told you about him." Noah introduced him warmly.

"Yes, yes, I remember," He nodded to Mokuba, "it is nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too, so I hear you run your company with your brother, right?"

Marcel chuckled nervously, "Yes, I take care of all the finances and my brother, how you say, is the 'iconic figurehead'."

The younger Kaiba smiled a little. He was now certain the fake emotions were generated from not being very sociable. "You don't mingle too much do you?" Marcel smiled a nervous smile and shook his head.

"That reminds me Marcel, are you going to that special event in Egypt?" Noah asked.

"Yes," He said thankful for a straight question he could answer correctly, "we've received our invitation two days ago."

"What are you two talking about?" Mokuba demanded before the two completely lost him. They explained that in July the museum in Cairo would be displaying the tomb relics from a new pharaoh they unearthed. Mokuba could already tell what mischief Noah was planning next. It meant any important person would be invited for the big event and that obviously included the Kaibas. "What makes you think Seto will let us go to Egypt?"

"Well you have to say you want to go for your birthday. The agreement for your birthday is he has to do whatever you want, so he can't refuse. Also we both know secretly Seto wants to go to see Ishizu." As Noah was in the process of explaining this Marcel was pointing at something behind them.

"Is it not _Monsieur_ Kaiba?"

'Monsieur' Kaiba stepped in front of the webcam while the other two ran to escape screaming in complete terror. "Excuse me," he said curtly and unplugged it. Those little brats always forgot he had a key to every room.

_What bizarre people._ Marcel stared blankly at the screen.

"Was that Kaiba?" A new voice asked behind Marcel.


	12. It's called Black Humor

Well this will be the last chapter for Recovery, so I hope everybody enjoys this (despite the long wait). Although the story following this will be preceded by another because there is a something happening while this is going on and is substantial in understanding the plot of the next story (plus it says so in my profile). So sit tight all Trustshippers Seto/Ishizu will come eventually and trust me you'll all be very happy when it does.

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

It's called Black Humor

June 26.

"Is this really your decision?" Seto asked with an edge of sarcasm. He knew very well Noah put him up to the idea. They had gotten the invitation a few days ago after Noah's 'disobedience'. "You realize Noah won't come with you."

"Yes I know." Mokuba was finally learning that when Kaiba was addressing him in a serious manner that he shouldn't act immature. There were no arguments or sarcastic remarks he just stayed nice and quiet. "But does that mean you're not coming either?" _Someone_ had to keep Noah under control and Seto seemed to be the only one capable of doing so.

"You're the one that is always kidnapped. You _think_ I'm going to let you go _alone_ to the Middle East?"

Mokuba replied indifferently, "I'm sure the Ishtars won't mind if I stayed with them, so I wouldn't be _alone_."

"Maybe, but the Ishtars aren't our friends and asking them to baby sit you would be rude."

"Actually they are our friends; you just don't want them to be." There was no response on Seto's behalf to correct this. "Seto…" Mokuba took a pause to think his words over. "We can just go to see the sites, not go to that exhibit opening and avoid running into them at all costs, but Noah and I have our reasons why you should see her again. Noah has this warped idea that if he gets you a woman then that'll be penance for what he did." Mokuba guessed Seto would scoff at this and he was right, "_I_ just want to see you happy."

"I don't _need_ _a woman_ to be happy." Kaiba snapped.

"She makes you _happier_. I mean, have you ever had a girl that liked to be around you for who you are and not your money or your power? And no offense, Seto, but you're not the most _charming_ guy to be around, friendly or romantically."

"Are you done?"

"A few more words: She made you smile, so just talk to her." Mokuba turned away from his brother whose face was blank meaning he was thinking, thinking deeply. At least he was _considering_ the youth's words.

"It's on the fifteenth, so we'll leave for the night of the thirteenth and stay for one week and _only_ one week, understood?" Seto replied going back to work (possibly arranging plans for the trip). Mokuba grinned happily with a nod.

"And what should we do about Noah?"

Seto smirked, "I have made new…_living arrangements_ for Noah while we're gone."

* * *

July 13.

_How could they do this to me?!_ Noah took in the familiar apartment with horror and disdain. He felt like a little kid thrown off to school by his parents who just as quickly ran away happy to be rid of him. Mokuba walked him to the door, told him to behave and try to have some fun. _How am I supposed to have fun in this…commoner's apartment?!_

Roland welcomed him inside and showed him to the 'guest room'. It looked as if it used to be a room for a dog. As a matter of fact _it was._

"Since you took Missy's room she gets to stay in my room." Angel appeared holding one of their pups, a black female. The green haired Kaiba made a disgusted look, _while I'm being treated like a dog __**Saber**__ gets to stay at a pet resort…lucky bastard._

"Like I care, little girl." Noah started to unpack and with a snicker produced another laptop.

"You're not supposed to have that." Angel stated. Noah thought she had left and stuck his tongue out.

"What are you going to do about it, little girl?"

She smiled gleefully, "I'm glad you asked." Noah gasped as Angel held his Einstein toy by the head. "Aren't you a little _old_ for toys?"

"You give back Albert this instant!" he attempted to snatched it, but she predicted it and moved away just enough that he couldn't reach.

"Listen here, if you don't do as I say your little genius friend's going to become Missy's new chew toy, got it?" She held it threateningly by the pup that start to gnaw on the tuffs of grey hair.

"You conniving little…I'm…I'm telling on you!" Noah had her now. Roland wouldn't stand for this even though he was a pushover.

"Seto Kaiba put _me_ in charge of you, Mr. Greenie and Daddy knows it."

Noah scowled, it figures Kaiba would pull something so despicable. _I've been put into the custody of an eight-year-old…please let there be a God out there._

* * *

"Why do I feel really ashamed yet amused at the same time about what we did?"

"It's called black humor, Mokuba."

_Fin._.._for now._


End file.
